


River

by KittyCatriona (War_Worn_Lipstick)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Blood, Drabble, Fluff, Like, M/M, but they could be adults too, i don't mention anything about their age i just kind of imagined them being like early teens i guess, idk it's weird sorry, in content but not in tone i guess, not really it's kind of gross and messed up, sort of a kid!fic but not really, there's a sort of gross description of blood and mud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 01:11:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7246165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/War_Worn_Lipstick/pseuds/KittyCatriona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan takes Phil on a hike up the river.</p>
            </blockquote>





	River

**Author's Note:**

> ((THIS IS NOT MEANT TO BE CUTE LOL))
> 
> Wrote this with my OCs, actually, so it's ooc for dan and phil but I wanted to share it somewhere haha

Dan and I went on a hike--he took my hand and asked if I preferred the river or the mountain. I told him river and he frowned, but quickly covered it with a smile. "I wish it rained more," he said when we got there. The water threaded through smooth rocks whose tops were white and dry, baking in the heat. Dan's eyes were heavy and lidded as he stepped deliberately across them to the other side.

He told me he liked my brown hiking boots, and then he took off his trainers, threw his socks into the tall grass, and squished his toes into the mud. Flies and gnats circled all around and I swatted a few away from my ears.

We walked upstream and Dan took my hand, and then with a smile he drew it to his chest and spread my fingers. We stopped walking as he sucked each of them into his mouth one by one. "Your hands are so soft," he said when he'd finished, and we kept walking. 

He cut his ankle when he fell over a rotting log, and we decided it would be best to go back for his socks and shoes. He walked a few paces ahead of me, eyes scanning the rocks and grass for a familiar landmark, and I looked at the way the dried mud had cracked over his cut and the way the blood was threading down and through it just like the water in the river.

It took a while to find each of his socks in the grass and I winced as I watched him slip them on over the blood and filth. I told him he was going to get ticks when he sat against the tall grass to tie his shoes.

"We can share them," he said, and with a final tug to his laces, he stood up to give me a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know your thoughts?


End file.
